Zoea
Zoea (ぞいあ, Zoia) is one of the Kravvyn generals of the Intergalactic Invasion Force which crossed into the Dragon Ball dimension in Age 1110, reaching Earth in 1113 as seen in Dragon Ball Vengeful Demise. Background history When the Tuchiolan government decided to begin using dimensional slip engines to start conquests in alternate dimensions instead of simply galaxies, Kopepox was selected as the expedition's leader and was given permission to select three others to take with him on the trip—one other male and two females in order to allow an upstart breeding population to continue their conquest style (one Kravvyn per galaxy, spreading outwards). Zoea was Kopepox's selection as his government-sanctioned wife. As Kopepox preferred to remain in stasis until worlds were available for the taking, Remipel would often act as the sole leader of the group, and would easily sweep both Kravvyn females off their feet. Naturally they would be found with him, one under each of his arms. Upon their arrival on Earth, she wastes time alongside Daphnia while Remipel sics their intergalactic invasion force upon the planet's inhabitants, choosing instead to carouse with her favored suitor. As the minions begin to die off, she finally steps forward alongside Daphnia and Remipel and does battle with the Revitalized Z-Fighters; however, as Kravvyn power armor is slow and cumbersome in comparison to the speed of the unarmored defenders, the Z-Fighters slowly but surely whittle down her suit's durability. Eventually it becomes too badly damaged and like the others, she is forced to discard it and fight in just her flight suit, though her armor is destroyed last due to her suit's incredible reach (thanks to its extending spinewhips) making her difficult to deal with. It is at this point that the Z-Fighters discover just how dangerous a Kravvyn can be, as she begins to leap about the battlefield firing intense gaze beams that rival the team's ki attacks. It is only through much concentration and sheer dumb luck that the Z-Fighters succeed in finally bringing them down. Sensing their odds at winning suddenly going downhill they release Kopepox from his stasis chamber, and Zoea greets her government-sanctioned lover with an embrace, despite her grave injuries. After informing Kopepox of the situation, he instructs the three of them to seek out revitalization in their starships' rejuvenation tanks. Kopepox nearly succeeds in killing off the entire remaining Z-Fighters team before being defeated mid-gaze beam and the ship is destroyed as the stray beam veers off course. Being unconscious in their rejuvenation tanks at the time and thereby unable to react, Zoea, Daphnia and Remipel are all slain in the process. However, little does the Z-Fighters know that they had already set a contingency plan into motion... Known Abilities General *'Flea Leap (biological):' Using cybernetically enhanced powerful leg muscles and the fact that they evolved on a high-gravity world, Kravvyn are able to, when unhindered by power armor, leap about a battlefield seemingly at random, stopping suddenly between leaps to utilize their various attacks. *'Glacial Pursuit (technological—used only in Power Armor "form"):' Slightly slower than normal power armor movement, this allows the suit to shrug off most attacks as the suit uses the excess energy pulled back from mobility to offer self-repair. "Forms" *Power Armor (slowest, uses technology only, strongest armoring) *Flight Suit (medium speed, balance between techniques and technology, some armoring) *Natural form (fastest, most biological techniques used, weakest armoring, ability to "clone" self) Techniques Power Armor *'Spinewhips (technological):' Swings extending metal whips with a spiny tip at foes for powerful and deadly attacks. *'Spark Arc (technological):' Arcs a powerful jolt of electrical current between the head spike and proboscis on the helmet to incapacitate and injure melee-range opponents, typically during a grapple. *'Violent Proboscis (technological):' Punctures close-ranged opponent with large metal spike on front of helmet. Releases a corrosive material to melt punctured foes. *'Piston Piledriver (technological):' Punch opponent using powerful hydraulics in combination with pure muscle strength. Due to retractable whips, Zoea's punch is more deadly than usual due to the spines covering the armor's knuckles. Flight Suit *'Claw Grip (technological):' Cybernetic pincer used to grapple and crush opponents. *'Energy Spike (technological):' Energy blade used to impale opponents. *'Gaze Beam (biological):' The signature move of all Kravvyn. Absorbs solar radiation through unknown means and expels it in massive death ray attack fired straight from the eye's pupil. Attack heats up the air around it and leaves the eye itself billowing black clouds of smoke afterwards, although this does not seem to greatly hinder the user's sight. The attack can be used multiple times in a row but overuse causes the eyeball to tear up and blurs vision as a natural reaction to the heating up of the eye, in an attempt to cool it back down. *'Segmented Slap (biological):' Uses her prehensile segmented head crests to hit an opponent. Natural Form *'Perfect Sight (biological):' A Kravvyn's eye is a highly advanced organ, and it can see into spectrums of light that most other races could only dream of. The iris is also highly focusable, allowing for great vision even at surprising distances. Because of this, a Kravvyn has no trouble figuring out where an opponent is. *'Contingency Ploy:' The segments of a Kravvyn's head crests are able to be detached from the head as proglottids in times of immense crises or by the particularly paranoid. Each detached proglottid is able to survive on its own as a separate organism, and will eventually grow into a clone of sorts of the original individual, possessing the memory that individual had at separation through an advanced form of cellular memory. While an easy method of procreation when alone, proglottids take much longer to mature into adults than those birthed from two separate parents. *'Gaze Beam (biological)' *'Segmented Slap (biological)' Trivia *Zoea was created on 6/18/2012 when Somarinoa realized that his old character from elementary school, Seikrabh's gaze beam would give the kamehameha a run for its money. While Seikrabh was not available to get a crossover with the Dragon Ball universe and he was never intended to be killed, it was quickly decided that new characters of his species could be created to fill the roll instead. As such, 4 new Kravvyns were created, and each in turn were given names reminiscent of crustaceans, just as Seikrabh's name had been (having originally been spelled "Cycrab"). **She was drawn on 7/6/2012. *Zoea's name is based on zoea (a type of crustacean larvae), combined with the name Zoey. Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Somarinoa Category:Fan-Fiction